A Revelation
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: Some secrets and knowledge won't come out until it's almost too late, as Suicune will find out.


It still baffled her as to how all of this happened. Here she was, secretly following the human who had been on her mind for nearly a year when she should have been continuing her search for water that had no need of her power. Suicune thought back to their first meeting and sighed, recalling every detail vividly.

The tower was badly damaged since that fateful day centuries ago. Suicune, Entei and Raikou had spent much of their time since their reincarnation in sleep. Every once in a while they would roam the land, making sure they were slightly unknown by the myriad of humans that populated the world. Sometimes, when they met at their burned home, they would spend their time satisfying one of the needs that struck nearly every creature sometimes. This was also a special opportunity for them to resolve any confusion that plagued them.

_Perhaps it is time to meet them again_, she thought, the all too familiar urge rising again. Glancing at the object of her concern, who was currently shaking a container of some sort, was not helping her condition. The Aurora pokémon dashed off, knowing that yet another meeting was fated to happen.

* * *

"So...this human...it would appear that he has captured you already," Entei mused. He lied on the Burned Tower's floor and glanced at the stars above. It would be a short while before he could move again due to his tiredness.

Suicune was puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked him, tilting her head. He merely yawned in response, irritating her slightly as she yawned as well. "I am not his companion."

"He means that the human-" Raikou began.

"Ethan," she corrected him, her irritation growing.

"Yes, Ethan. Anyways, he means that your heart has been captured," he continued. "This does not sound good to me." He took hold of her and buried his head in her mane, licking her gently.

"Why?" she wondered, calming down. "You two are still very important to me."

"Well, what makes Ethan so special?" He gripped her slightly harder and raised his voice, surprising her in spite of the situation. "Did you just fall in love after seeing him once?"

"I-it is not like that!" she countered, pushing back. "Som-something about him feels...right! I have no idea!"

"Exactly. You have no idea. What if he locks you away forever? Did-did you ever think about how we would be affected?"

"Wh-what do you care? You always wanted to be on your own, away from Entei and me. Why the sudden interest?"

"Enough!" Entei boomed, startling the two along with a group of zubat with his deep, authoritative voice. Raikou let go of Suicune and backed away. He glared at the two for a moment as he stood up. The Volcano pokémon's glare softened, and a knowing smile spread across his face. "I understand now."

"Understand what?" they asked him simultaneously, utterly confused by their older friend. Entei was never seen with that kind of expression before. He continued to stare at them for a minute before explaining himself.

"Suicune, did you not feel something...unusual about Raikou every time he looked at you?" Entei asked her. She looked at Raikou, who was looking away from the group. "And Raikou, have you ever noticed how easily relieved Suicune becomes when you speak to her?" Raikou perked up and looked at Suicune. Both legendaries now sported a reddish blush on their faces as they made eye contact. "Do you understand now?"

"Raikou, do you really feel that way...for me?" Without waiting for an answer, the Aurora pokémon walked to the Thunderbolt pokémon and licked him on the nose. He nodded as he closed his eyes.

"It is," he confessed. "When you spoke of that human..."

"Ethan," Entei reminded him.

"When you spoke of Ethan," he continued, "I thought you were going to disappear from my life forever. I am not yet ready to join a human, so I could never bring myself to follow you if you joined him." He nuzzled her, then stepped away, growling softly. "However, if you do make your feelings known to him, and he returns them, I will accept it." He retreated to a darker corner of the floor and lied down.

Suicune was speechless as a torrent of questions emerged. How had she not known his feelings despite all these years? Why had she felt so attracted to someone she barely knew? What other things had she neglected to learn about her two closest companions? Did Entei have feeling for anyone? As if sensing the tension of his companion, Entei got up and nudged her gently.

"It will be all right," he reassured her. "Perhaps you are unsure about things. You should go see Ethan tomorrow and confront him. For now, it is time we rest." He stepped away and headed to the now-sleeping Raikou. He wrapped a paw around him and lied down. Suicune followed suit, lying next to Raikou. She buried herself in his mane and slept, unsure as to how things would turn out for the first time.


End file.
